Untold Secrets
by Sfincent
Summary: Piper has a secret, a big secret... which she has not shared with anyone! Not even her sisters! Something keeps haunting her, and it won't go away...until she tells the secret!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: All characters and their specific powers are property of the writers of charmed and are not mine. I have created some new characters however that are mine.  
  
Piper stood, alone upstairs with Wyatt. Leo was beside her, looking into her eyes. "Piper, you know I love you. I want you to know that I always will." Leo said as he ran his fingers through her long hair. "I know that Leo dear, I've always known that."  
Suddenly, Page appeared in the same room with them. "{Page? Did you orb in here?" Piper asked. "Yeah. I was out with this guy I met while I was working. He is so cute and everything, but he's just not my type." "So why did you decide to orb in here and interrupt Leo and I while we were trying to put Wyatt to sleep?" Piper snapped. "Well I'm so sorry! I won't do it again! Even if there _is something important I need to tell you like I have to do now." Page snapped back. "OK OK siss, shoot. What's goin' on?" Piper asked with an inquisitive look on her face.  
Page looked at Piper with a concerned look on her face. "I feel that there's something that you're hiding from Phoebe and I. Do we have to do a truth spell on you to determine what this certain something is?" Page asked. "Well no! There's nothing I'm hiding!" Piper said, almost shouting at her sister. Page walked away, looking hurt and confused.  
Leo looked concerned as well. "Why did you do that! She's your sister after all damn it!" Leo said. "I know honey, but, I just can't tell them right now." Piper said, almost crying. She looked at Wyatt, asleep in Leo's arms. "You'd better take him with you when you orb up there again." Piper gently said, stroking Wyatt's smooth baby-soft face. As Leo left with Wyatt, Piper sat down at a desk, alone, studying a book of magic. She studied the Book of the Charmed Ones. Suddenly, someone orbed into view, looking just like Piper.  
"Hello? Is someone there? Is this my reflection again?" Piper asked the so-called reflection. "Who do you think it is! Your shadow?" someone uttered in a snobbish tone. "Gee willickers, you sure are snobby." Piper said. "I must be in a bad mood today or something if my reflection is being this snobby." Piper said with a laugh. "Yeah, real funny, Piper." The reflection said. "Phoebe, get your butt up here, now!" Piper yelled.  
Phoebe orbed into view and studied piper, and her "reflection." "Um? 'Cscuse me?! I wass right smack in the middle of a date with Jason! Why did you do that!" Phoebe yelled. "You're giving me a headache anyway with your worrying. Knock it off!" "I think you're giving yourself a headache!" Piper shot back. "Anyway, let's see what's up with this reflection." Phoebe said.  
She opened the Book of the Charmed Ones, and flipped through the pages frantically. "Let's see, the Twin Spell, the Reflection Spell, which do you think would be the best?" "I don't know! Just get this thing out of my room!" Piper said worriedly. "I'll try my best." Phoebe said.  
She tried both spells, nothing worked. Then, after trying the twin spell once more, she said, "Piper, I don't have very good news for you..." 


	2. Revealings begun

"What's wrong!" Piper yelled. "I don't know! Nothing is working to get rid of this _thing!" Phoebe said. "Phoebe!" Jason called from downstairs. "Why did you bring him here?" Piper said. "That's a good way to give us away!" "Sorry! I didn't want him to be left alone so I brought him here."

            Piper sat, thinking. Suddenly, she heard Wyatt start to cry. "He's crying. Leo!" she shouted. Leo appeared by her side. "Bring Wyatt down here! II think he's being attacked again!" Leo orbed Wyatt to them. "Here he is. He looks fine to me." "You guys are giving me a headache!" Phoebe said. "Sorry." Leo said. "Phoebe! Get your ass back down here!" Jason yelled. "Shut up and go away!" Phoebe called. "Call you later bye!" They heard the door slam. "Now, about this attack." Leo said. 

"Attack?" Phoebe said. "Um, yeah! Haven't you been paying attention! My son is in danger!" Piper shot back. "OK, OK. Gee wiz. Snappy today, aren't you." Phoebe said. "We tried both spells, nothing works. It's not attacking Wyatt, I don't think." Leo  said. Page orbed into the room. "You called?" Page said. "Yeah. We're trying to figure out why there is a reflection of piper in here." "Did you eat strawberries again?" Page said. "That'll do it." "No!" Piper snapped back. "OK  sis, just trying to figure out why this is happening. Try the twin spell or the reflection spell." "We already did that." Piper said in despair. "This thing just won't go away."

            "I see you… I hear you,…" the reflection said. "It sounds just like you! What the hell?" Page said. "I don't know damn it!" Piper snapped out of frustration. Leo flipped through the book. "Maybe this will work." He said. They all read from the book. 

            "Secrets dark and secrets deep,

Reveal the secret untold to me…"

Something happened. A puff of smoke came forth in front of them, and the reflection stepped out of a type of bubble, making it bigger. "She looks just like me!" Piper yelled. "Hello girls." The reflection said. "I've been waiting for you…" Piper looked confused. "Piper, is there something you're not telling us?" Page asked. "If there is, we can find out what it is…"


	3. Confusion

They frantically looked through the spell book. "remember? We tried that!" Page said. "Oops…" Phoebe said. Jason burst into the room. "Phoebe, if you're not coming down again, I'm leaving." "OK then. See you later." Phoebe said. Jason left. "OK now. That was rather rude." Page said. "Sorry. I have more important things on my mind." Phoebe replied. Leo orbed into the room. "Guys, what are you doing!" he snapped. "Well, oh terse one, we are trying to find out what this stupid reflection   is. It's a spitting image of Piper." Phoebe replied, giving a look of annoyance.

                        "Chris! Get your butt down here!" Piper yelled out of frustration. Chris orbed into the room. "What's with all the yelling! Leo and I were trying to sleep!" "What?" the sisters asked. "Leo orbed up here while you girls were fighting. He took my brother with him because he was crying and trying to sleep!" " "Well we're _sorry!" _Page said. "Enough of being a smart ass! We're going to figure this damn thing out, right now!" Phoebe said.

            Suddenly, the reflection came out of the wall. "The wall!" Page said. "Calm down girls. I'll handle it." Chris said. He muttered an incantation, and the reflection stood, right in front of them. "I thought you said you'd handle it!" Piper said. "Now Mom, calm down. It's OK. It's just," "Just what!" Piper said. "Just, um?" He looked very nervous when he said this. "I think it has something to do with you…"  


End file.
